Scars tells Tales
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: It is the usual cliche of Lucy forgotten and replaced by Lisanna,she is only remembered by Makarov,she left the guild for a year to do some training. When she came back,she is a change person as her eyes are cold, Gray was acting strange as well prior to Lucy's departure. And a mysterious Guild is plotting to destroy Fairy Tail in the shadows,can Lucy and the gang stop them? Or?
1. Prologue: All new

**I am back from the DEAD! Sorry for not updating any of my stories but I was having very bad writer's block and I still do.**

**I do not OWN Fairy Tail and if I did, a lot of fictional people are going to die.**

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's pov;<strong>

Its been a whole year now, since Lucy left the guild, drinking my liquor at the bar. I felt never-ending disappointment in my children, in Fairy tail. It goes against what we say and believe,

"Nakama..."

I wonder how she is, she hasn't sent any letters to me like she promised. But then again, she doesn't have to if it reminds her of the hardships we made.

I remembered what she said to me when she came in to my office with a cold look,

"Master, I want to quit the guild." I remember how I felt crushed when she said those words. I knew of her situation, ever since Lisanna arrived back from Edolas, after years of thinking that she died she came back home.

But this made Lucy lonely, everyone was too focus on Lisanna that Lucy was forgotten.

No-one talked to her but me, even her spirits left her for Lisanna.

**Flashback;**

I was sitting in my office, at my desk doing the usual paperwork.

I heard a knock "Come in" I said and went back filling papers.

I saw the door opening and coming inside was Lucy with a cold look, I held a look of worry plastered on my face.

"Lucy my child, what is wrong?" Lucy closed the door and came closer and stood in front of my desk.

"Master, I want to quit the guild." She said, I knew why and I felt the anger inside me,

"I think you know the reason why but today was the final nail to the coffin." She said and she held back the tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"They told me that I was weak, a coward who does nothing useful." She laughs but she barely kept her fake smile plastered, she hasn't smile for real in a long time.

"Even if I train, I still be weak they said." Her bangs hid her face, she found the ground more interesting and her fist tightening.

"Please, allow me to leave Fairy tail." At that moment, the pink mark on her hand fades away. It is painful but I have no right to stop her. She bowed and said her thanks,

"Thank-you Master, you were like a second father to me. Don't worry I'll send letters." She gave me a small smile that still has some warmth after her ordeal.

"Will you come back?"

"Maybe..." When she was about to exit the room, she paused for a bit "Please don't mention this to everyone else, I want to see how it takes them to realize my departure."

**Flashback ended**;

I haven't seen her ever-since, just a week ago the news came out that Lucy left the guild but no-one cared for her well-being upset me.

For five months, Lisanna's welcome back party continued and everyone ignored her however Gray's behaviour was very strange. He ignored Lucy but whenever Lucy looked at him, he quickly turns away and runs for the hills.

Does he likes in a crush-sense her and was shy to see her? Or was it something else?

And after Lucy left, I felt no presence of Gray even it he stood in front of me.

It was very questionable, an illusion? But Gray is a ice-maker mage.

Ice-Clone? But it turned into water after two days...

The guild was filled with chatter and laughter, I looked everywhere and see to guilt in their eyes of what they had done to their forgotten nakama.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov;<strong>

Everyone is happy in the guild of Fairy tail, maybe not for Gray.

He remained silent for a whole year and disappears here and there.

Erza, Nastu and Lisanna sat by at a table and chatter,

"Can you believe that Lucy girl has the guts to go and train?" Lisanna said with a distasteful tone with the two agreeing with her.

"Why would Master care about that weakling?" Erza muttered as she bite into her favourite strawberry cake.

"Where is that ice-brain!?" Nastu itching for a fight,

"I didn't know that you cared for him Nastu." Lisanna giggled as the Fire Dragon Slayer angrily denied.

Soon they notice of a stranger passing them, walking in the halls of the guild with the sound of boots tapping the ground.

They see the blonde hair loose and flows, a female figure walking towards Makarov, in a camouflage uniform with a duffle bag strapped on her back.

"It can't be.." Lisanna uttered, silences then whispers then follow after the stranger's arrival.

"Is that her?" A voice said, the stranger ignore the comments said about her.

"There are no differences in her magic." Another said, the stranger smiled as she was walked closer to the Master as he sat by at the bar.

"She is a weakling after all, training can't even help the bitch." Another voice muttered, the stranger stopped in front of the Master of Fairy tail.

"It is expected." Someone agreed and others nodded, the stranger continued her stand.

"But her eyes look different." Another person notice a change in this familiar stranger,

"Is that really her? Her chest looks smaller." To the stranger's ear, it was a voice she hasn't heard yet and thought must be a new kid.

"I'm home Master, do you remember me?" The familiar voice to the Master's ears, the voice of his neglected child.

'Her eyes...' Makarov observe the female to find her brown chocolate eyes the most interesting, 'they look so... cold.'

Instead of continuing to look at her eyes, with a smile and some tears he said "Welcome back Lucy."

As the chatter continued about the returned mage, Lucy simply observed her surroundings. "I see that nothing as change around here. She remarked resulting of some anger in its members.

Makarov laughed, "No big changes, it is the same as usual." He followed with "Would you like to have the mark again?"

"Would you like it on the old spot." He asked but he did not get an answer from the blond mage. It looks like she was processing of what he just said and has no idea what to say.

She then starts to scratch the back of her head realizing what she has done, "Sorry about that, I forgot that I even had this arm." She laughed has everyone listening in their conversation had their jaws wide open, Makarov turn white as Lisanna's hair with his jaw wide open.

"Um, Master can I have it in black?" Lucy asked which snap Makarov from his train of thoughts. With the stamp of approve, he imprint the mark of the fairies in black at the back of Lucy's right hand.

Everyone else continued what they do best, chat and drink with the occasional fight here and there. Lucy walked upstairs and grabbed a request sheet that reads,

**"****Help us! A dark guild killing our villagers, help us!" **

"Master, I'm taking this request!" The blond mage said as she wave the sheet of paper in her left hand and heading to the exit.

When she walked past Gajeel's table, it caught his attention. 'Her scent' he thought with a grunt, 'Wasn't it strawberries before?'

'Why is it a metallic scent? It is bitter and burnt...'

When she walked past Wendy and the white Exceed, the little cat creature named Carle and its eyes widen filled with fear.

Wendy caught a bit of her metallic scent and quickly paled, 'Her scent has a bitter smell but why do I also smell... Blood?".

"Wait! That is an S-class mission!" Master called out but she said,

"Don't worry, I been in far dangerous things then this!" She answered back, seeing the bright light once she set foot outside.

* * *

><p>That's the prologue done! Thank-YOU for reading this and please leave a review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Message in Red

I am back Internet because... I have everything planned for the ending... it is not so happy... Just saying...

Anyway! I do not own Fairy Tail.

If I did then Lucy is going to have a German accent :D

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov;<strong>

Laxus like many others notice many changes of Lucy, first the chest is definitely smaller, her hair is a bit longer and pale than before. Her brown eyes feel cold and calculating,

He and Erza sat in the train compartment in opposite seats.

'Not only Master is making me to come with this bitch, he is not giving her any punishments for taking an S-class without an S-class mage with her.' The red-hair knight thought to herself.

There are no words to describe the Red knight's anger, her face was like a tomato and a bomb just waiting to go off.

"Damn it! Why must I babysit that whore!" Erza finally letting off her anger, Laxus was irritated but it wasn't because of Lucy, it was the scarlet knight.

"You forgot about me." Laxus scowled and thought 'So this is how that cat felt.' He grumbled to himself as he is still continued to be ignored by Erza.

As he sat there he thought about the returned blonde mage 'I don't see how everyone is making a big deal about this. So what if she is weak, she is still a nice girl even though I didn't as nicely or everyone until that small incident I made.

'What about that nakama bullshit?' Laxus remembers of how everyone in Fairy Tail spouts that nakama is power and blah blah blah.

"Why must she come back, she knows that she is not welcome!" As Erza continued her ranting, Laxus did his best to ignore the annoying red-head and stare at the window.

The Lightning mage felt that he was the only one that is worried about the recently returned mage. He didn't spent a lot of his time with Lucy as he too focused on getting stronger, finishing an S-class mission and once he finished one he would pick another straight-after. When news broke out that Lucy left the guild for a year, he couldn't believe himself that he would forget such a nice girl.

But due to his pride, he hid his worries behind a mask.

Even though he didn't talk much to Lucy, he doesn't see why everyone is belittling her. He was the only person that was worried about her well-being.

While they were 'chasing' Lucy, Lucy already boarded on the train which set off to its destination.

'I think the village was called Mochi Village... What an original name.' He thought sarcastically, 'It's been over three hours since Lucy left for the **S-class** job. '

"And it is take another ten minutes just to get there." The Lighting Dragon Slayer grumbled with his arms crossed and leaning back to his seat. He just couldn't take his mind off the blondie but there is still something off about her and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Fairy Tail:<strong>

Carla was sitting next to the little Wind Dragon Slayer who was chatting with Lisanna and Mirajane at the bar, the white cat has no idea what they are talking about as she has no interest in it.

What got her attention was after the returned blond mage walking past her, it foresee a vision thanks to her precognition ability.

The promise of nakama, that they are the number one guild, that nothing bad will happen to them.

She is becoming delusional like everything else in the guild of the Fairies,

However, that vision stills lingers on in her mind;

_Flames are raging on, burn, burn, burn._

_A blonde haired person in strange uniform, bare terrible burns on its face, looks to be laughing._

_He or she was clad in black, the sky was blood red, the Fairy Tail guild was in ruins and he or she stood in the middle on its ruins._

At first, Carla thought of Lucy at first but later dismissed that since there are hundreds of thousands of other people with blonde hair. As well as there are no burns anywhere on Lucy and Carla must be simply over thinking.

'That can't be right, this is Lucy we are talking about.' She felt a little guilt of accusing the returned mage,

'This is Lucy she wouldn't possibly be able to do that. Her personality wouldn't allow her to do that.'

'Lucy is too weak to do anything.'

* * *

><p><strong>Back to where Laxus is: His pov.<strong>

Finally, the train stopped to where the Mochi Village is but it is another five minute walk straight ahead through the forestation.

Tailed behind the stomping angered Erza acting bitchier than ever.

Then he heard some chatter straight ahead,

"You really need to drop that joke you got." A deep and obviously a male's voice called out,

"I am not joking Ben! I am really forgetting das I had das arm!" I heard another voice, it was a female's and it was Lucy's.

The chattering got louder and louder as we walked closer to the Village. When we finally reached to the village of rice cakes, Lucy was sitting on a sit while a huge muscle black-man was bandaging her right arm. Also there were some villagers here and there.

"Lucy! What happen?" I said trying to hide the worry from my voice.

"Well, she got the job done." The Ben fellow said,

"I got the job done!" Lucy cried out,

Erza trying to not explode in anger in front of these people, she wants to keep a 'professional and mature' impression.

"Lucy, who is this?" Staring at the black man,

"Was? Never seen a black man before? Zis is Ben, I met him in my training program." Also something is off about that voice of hers… when did she got that strange accent?

"Nice to me you, I believe your name is Laxus and the young lady next to you is the famous Erza." He said in his deep voice, he was wearing a white tank-top with combat pants and black sunglasses. For some reason I feel something like anger in his voice.

"Training program?" Erza voiced her confusion,

"Nothing you need to know." Lucy said with a look that Nastu does whenever he was about to fight the Stripper. I'm asking… 'Is she asking for the death wish?!'

"Where are the terrorists? I heard it was a group disrupting the village." Erza comments as she tried much as possible to avoid looking at the blondie.

"They are in the hall all tied up." Ben said after he finally finished tending Lucy's arm. "Try not be too hard on them."

"I von't." Lucy then rosed up from her seat and started to walk to the town hall. "Coming?" She asked and we followed behind her, opening the doors to see a group of men all tied up sitting on the floors and all are beaten up.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov;<strong>

"So, was ist your business here?" Lucy said as she cracked her knuckles.

"…." They remained silent, Lucy sighed and grabbed a nearby chair. She sat on it in front of the group, she then dug her hands in her chest pocket and out was a wrapped candy.

"Vant one?" She said, Laxus and Erza was confused. Isn't this the group that was attacking the poor village and she is treating them like they are the guest.

"…." Stil remaining silent, she shrugged and unwrapped it and popping it into her mouth.

"So, was ist your business here?" She asked again and somehow she cracked into them and they begin talking.

"There is no point anyway." One said as he chuckled, "They are already bored of this village." He had scars all over his body and had green hair. Something about him was very familiar to Laxus and Erza.

Lucy coughed before she spoke "Who are they then?" Lucy asked casually,

"The Angels of course." He said with a toothy grin, the ones that are tied up are all smiling and nodding.

"They got bored of this one and are moving on the next one." He said with arrogant in his tone.

"So, who is your next target if there is any point of this?" Erza now stepped into the conversation,

"Now, now miss Scarlet. There ist point to this if you realize it or not." Lucy spoke,

'Now that I think about it.' Laxus thought as he eyed at the restrained group, there is only around five.

"Lucy is this all the people that has done the killings?" Laxus asked,

"I captured all das I find, it was only these guys." Lucy crossed her arms and leaned back her chair a bit. "Are you working for someone?" She questioned them again.

"Our Master of course!" They all replied then Ben came into the room.

"I check their base and it was a big one too." In Ben's hand was photos,

"You got zis develop already?" Lucy called out before Ben handled them over to the blonde mage.

Ben said "Everything at their base is clean, nothing is left behind but this message."

_"__Once we find them, we will rip out their pathetic wings from their backs. We will put out their fire from the dragon blessed upon them, we are the angels and we are a weapon for the heavenly one's to be used."_ She muttered and handled it the Red knight and Lighting mage.

_"__Everyone knows them of course, many sees them as a threat. We will purged them from their existence and tarnish their name they hold so dear."_ The two read the messenger that was painted on the stone walls in red, it send shivers down their spines because the red substance in its vast amounts seems to be the blood of a person. It could have been the murdered villagers.

_"__We call and many of their enemies call the fairies." _Now they both know who are they are targeting, a place of what they call home… Fairy Tail.

_"__Everything is for."_

_"__For the Master/Heavenly Master."_ Lucy and the tied up group said at the same time. Written below the message was Angel's Dagger…

**After that;**

Lucy step outside from the hall to stretch her left arm,

"Guess I am the one who is dropping them off then." Ben called out as they both laugh to their hearts content.

Laxus and Erza was still shock from the scene before, Erza was ticked off again to see Lucy laughing as if she wasn't worry about anything. About Fairy Tail!

"And you got your accent back as well." Ben mentions and suddenly a kick was aimed at his smug face. He luckily caught it but it seems that he was expecting it,

"No tanks to you, asshole!" Lucy swearing caught Laxus off guard, does really one year change a person.

"What wrong of having an accent?" Laxus thought out loud, catching the attention of Ben and Lucy.

"Vell, it always switches in between and people can barely understand was I'm saying!" Lucy rant and rant as she tried to have a few more swings at Benny.

"When I met Benny again, my accent came back! I practice so much!" Lucy having fake tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Best if you now, it's going to be late." Ben commented, waving his hand good-bye to the three mages of Fairy Tail. Lucy got her share of the money from the completion of the job.

"Bitch, you are going to be so punished when we get back to the guild." Erza finally blew up in fury once they are out of sight of the Village.

* * *

><p>That is the end for this chapter, until then please review or follow the story.<p>

I will see you all next time, thank-you for reading!


End file.
